Cry's Secret (A PewdieCry Fanfic)
by auwy
Summary: What happens when PewDiePie finds out Cryaotic's biggest secret? Will it bring them together or push them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Felix sat on his bed thinking about all the things he would need for his trip. Marzia came in to check on him "If we don't leave soon, you'll miss your flight." He nodded and smiled at her, "I'm gonna miss you while I'm gone." he said as he kissed her gently. She said her reply as he grabbed his bags and got in the car right was pretty silent as the radio played softly in the background. Marzia tried to make conversation but Felix was too excited for idle chat. The Swede was going to Florida to stay with his YouTube friend Cryaotic, also known as Ryan Terry, for a week. He had honestly always been a little upset the Cry refused to show his face to Felix before. Cry and Felix were best friends but he still didn't trust him enough to take off the mask? But when Cry had invited Felix to Florida Felix couldn't help but be excited. Surely Cry would show his face then, right?

When Felix and Marzia arrived at the airport they said their goodbyes and Felix left to go through baggage check. Marzia was happy for her boyfriend but she couldn't help but be sad that he was leaving. She would miss him dearly. _Its just a week_ she thought to herself. The car ride home seemed even quieter than the ride up.

* * *

><p>Ryan got ready to leave. He was picking up Pewds from the airport. He was scared about inviting his Swedish friend over but Ryan couldn't help it. He really want to see Pewds in person. He picked up the "'sup guy'' mask and headed out the door. His apartment wasn't too far from the airport so it really only took him about half an hour to get to there.<p>

When he arrived at the airport he put on his mask and waited for the plane to arrive. Some people looked at him funny but he was used to it. At one point a few girls came up to him squealing and asking if it was really him. He really had to pay attention to the incoming flight board to see when Pewdie was coming in, so he just shook his head. He could feel bad about it later but at that moment he saw that Pewds' flight had just arrived.

* * *

><p>The flight itself wasn't too bad but the landing was very rough. Felix unbuckled his seat belt and waited until the pilot said it was okay to get his stuff down. It seemed so surreal. He was finally going to meet Cry. <em>How will I know who to look for? <em>He thought _I've never seen him without the mask before... Unless... He's still wearing it. only one way to find out._

His suspicions were proved true as Felix saw a man with a white poker face mask on. Everyone else in the waiting bay gave him more than plenty space so Felix spotted him in an instant. He couldn't help but feel disappointed that Cry still wouldn't show his face. Felix could stay in his house, sure. But seeing his bestfriends face? No, thats too much to ask for. Felix shook his head. He should be happier that he was meeting Cry in the first place. There was obviously a reason he refused to show his face.

Cry obviously hadn't seen Felix yet so he waved his hand in the air to get his attention. After a moment, Cry waved back, "Hello, friend!" Felix smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I can't believe I'm finally here!" Cry laughed. Felix was surprised at how small Cry was. He was kind of short for a guy but not super short. Felix would guess around 5'7, 5'8 maybe? And he was really thin too. "Uhm, Pewds? People are starting to stare. Felix realized he was still hugging him. "Oh... Sorry." They both laughed. Felix looked at Cry... As well as he could with the mask on. Cry had dull brown hair about an inch or so below his ear with bangs that fell over the top of his mask. "C'mon Pewds. Lets go before your entire Florida fan base knows you're here." Felix laughed, "Don't worry bout it Cry"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) This is my first fanfic I've written and I know from school that I'm a terrible writer but I have a good story planned so just be patient with me. Please review and lemme know what you think.**

**~A**


	2. Chapter 2

Felix followed behind Cry into his apartment. Because there was only one bedroom Felix would have to sleep on the futon in the living room but he didn't mind. He looked over at Cry who was showing him where everything was but Felix was so excited he couldn't really pay attention. He peeked in Cry's room as they walked past to the bathroom. It was very neat, which wasn't surprising for Cry actually. Even the bathroom looked overly clean.

"Well, that's the tour. I'm gonna go run out and pick up a pizza for dinner. You can put your stuff in that blanket chest next to the futon, I never used it so it's empty." Cry told him. Felix smiled at his friend, "Thanks" As the door closed behind Cry, Felix started putting his clothes away. It didn't take very long so he went ahead and put his razor in the bathroom.

It had been a while since Cry had left so he figured he was just stuck in line. Felix, even though he knew it was wrong, decided to start snooping in Cry's room. Cry always shut himself out from Felix, so this was necessary in Felix's mind. He decided to start looking in the drawers first. The top three were very simple. Shirts, jeans, etc. But the second three were strange. It was more clothes, sure, but these were... women's clothes? Why would he have women's clothes? The closet was the same way. Guy's clothes then tucked away in the back were dresses. He started digging through more. Setting them on the floor as he went through everything.

"What are you doing?" Felix heard from the door. _Shit._

**(A/N) If anyone has any tips or recommendations for this story please PM them to me. I want to make this the best story I can. And I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan knocked on the door a few times with his elbow, his hands full with several boxes of pizza, but there was no response. _Pewds probably just fell asleep. He would have jet lag, I imagine. _He set the boxes down and pulled out his key, but when he got inside he couldn't find Pewds. He set the boxes down and remembered he needed to put his mask back on.

He walked down the hall to see if he was in the bathroom and hard shuffling in his room as he walked by. _What. the. fuck._

He walked into his room to find Pewds searching through his doors. "What are you doing?" He asked, calmly, even though he was freaking out on the inside. Pewds looked up, at him. He looked like a child with his hand caught in a cookie jar. They just looked at each other for a moment, neither saying anything until Ryan spoke up again. "What are you doing, in my room, searching through my stuff." Ryan was angry now. How dare Pewds search through his stuff without permission. Honestly, how childish could he get?

* * *

><p>Felix couldn't speak. Guilt flooded through him as he realized how bad he must look right now. He didn't mean any harm, but yet, he still caused it. Felix finally managed to get words out though"I'm sorry. It's just that, I feel like I hardly know anything about you. Hell, I don't even know what you fucking look like. So something just came over me and I... did this. I'm so sorry."<p>

Cry just looked at him for a moment. Anger flashing in his eyes. "So instead of talking to me about it, you decided to snoop through my shit."

Felix just nodded. Then realized what he really wanted to know. "Cry, why do you have women's clothes?"

"They're Cheyenne's idiot."

_Why didn't I think of that sooner. God I'm such an idiot. He has a girlfriend, so of course she would keep clothes for when she stayed over. _"Hey um Cry? I think I'm gonna take a walk. Again, I'm really sorry. On his way out, he threw his stuff in his suitcase and then left his best friend's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Felix sighed. He knew it wasn't a good idea to leave. His phone didn't work and he had no American cash. He supposed he could use his credit cards but he only really used them as a last resort- which this was really. Even considering all of this he was too embarrassed to go back. His fans would be disappointed that when he had to tell them that Cry and himself had fallen out of touch... but what could he do? Cry would obviously hate him now, or at least dislike him enough to make the whole friendship thing futile.

Cry and himself were never actually as close as he would like to think. Felix always considered Cry his best friend but he was never really Cry's. His best friends were Scott, and Russ and the rest of the late night crew. It was even Felix's idea for him to come down to Florida in the first place.

-Flashback-

"Hey Cry! I have a genius idea!" Felix said over Skype after they had finished recording some Portal 2

"What's up, friend?"

"What if I came down to visit. Like for a week or something. It'd be totally awesome, right?"

"Pewds, it would be awesome but I don't know if it could work. Airfare is a lot of money and I don't really have enough room in my house to accommodate to people."

"The Late Night Crew comes over all the time!"

"Yes but they aren't sleeping over and they don't stay for a week"

"But Cry we could make it work somehow!"

-End-

Their conversation had gone on like that for a while until Cry gave in. Felix should have know better than to invite himself like that; and it was for his selfish reasons too. He couldn't take it anymore, he could feel the tears creeping in his eyes. He sat on the pavement and cried for what felt like hours.

* * *

><p>Ryan had to find Pewds. He could get lost or get in some other sort of trouble. "God dammit!" he exclaimed as he rushed out the door. He ran around for a while with no luck until he found a man on the side of the road with his head in his hands. The man was defiantly Pewds, there was no doubt about it. Ryan knew that if he called out Pewdie it would attract too much attention. "Hey Felix!" He called out, hoping to get the Swede's attention. It worked, because he lifted his head up slowly, eyes red and puffy from crying.<p>

"Don't ever run off like that" Ryan scolded Pewds like a child. "If you had kept going you could have gotten lost or something. Look, I'm angry but I'm not angry enough that I'd kick you to the street. I understand why you did it.. sorta. I don't agree in anyway of how you decided to handle it but I'm sorry I haven't been much of a friend. You've always told me everything about you and I haven't said much about my personal life at all. And I would, but there is just things that are hard for me to talk about. One day when it is easier for me to tell you I will. But I know you're sorry for what you did so I forgive you. Okay?" At that point Ryan's eyes got shinier with tears threatening to spill over, but none did. Even if Pewds couldn't see them, he would know. He held out his hand to help Pewds up, which the blonde man gladly accepted. But before they could make their trek home, Pewdie gripped Ryan in a bear hug and started crying again.

"Shhh its okay now." Ryan comforted. Pewds tried to say something but his words were too muffled to understand. "What was that?" Ryan asked softly.

Pewds stepped back so that Ryan could hear him. "Why'd you call me Felix, when you found me you cried out Felix. You never call me by my name."

"To me Pewdie is your name, its how I first met you and that's a great memory. If I start calling you Felix then I might forget how special this friendship is. But I called you Felix then because I didn't want to attract attention to us."

"I think we attract enough attention as it is. A crying man hugging a man in a white mask. Not suspicious at all." Pewds laughed.

* * *

><p>Once Felix and Cry got home they heated up the pizza Cry had left the apartment in the first place to go get, and played video games. They stayed up hours later than they should have, all quarrels forgotten. At the moment they didn't care what had happened between them, they were just happy that they had the chance to be together.<p>

**(A/n) I messed up last chapter. Some people might have noticed some might not but the ones who did probably think I'm an idiot now. Last chapter I mentioned something about how Felix saw anger in Cry's eyes... Only Felix can't see his eyes. Oops. So I'm sorry that I'm human. And the last two chapters were super short which I'm sorry about. I needed to get them posted but I didn't have enough time to write a lot. So I hereby promise each chapter will be at least 500 words. Again, sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan woke up in his desk chair, trying to remember how he got there. Oh yeah, him and Pewds had been playing video games. Speaking of Pewdie, he must have been the one to give him the blanket because he didn't remember having it before. He really was a good friend, despite recent circumstances. Ryan was going to tell him everything, he was, but now wasn't the time. He wasn't ready to open up yet. Ryan realized his mask was crooked, showing almost half of his face. _Was it like this when I passed out? _He thought _No Pewds would have woken me up as soon as he knew. It must've happened while I was sleeping then. _He decided to take a shower before his friend woke up, putting the mask in his bedroom as he went by.

* * *

><p>Felix woke up to the sound of shower water running in the distance. It was probably just Cry taking a shower. Speaking of which, Felix needed one too actually. He went up to the bathroom door and knocked loudly so that Cry could hear him over the running water. "Hey Cry, how much longer are you going to be?" He asked, again loudly, so that Cry could hear. There wasn't a response even though he was sure Cry could hear him. Oh well, he started getting out ingredients to make breakfast. After a minute or two he heard the water stop, and soon after that he got a text.<p>

_Would you mind turning around as I walk past? I forgot my mask. Sorry I didn't answer before, I had a sore throat but I'm taking a cough drop so I should be okay soon. -Cry_

Cough drops didn't work just like that, he knew Cry was hiding something again but he didn't argue this time. He replied a simple 'OK' to let Cry know he got the message. Cry told him that he would tell Felix everything soon, so the blonde just had to trust his friend at this point.

While Felix was making the bacon, the door opened, Felix did his best not to look Cry's way but he had to keep an eye on the bacon. The angle he had helped some but he still saw a glimpse of Cry in his peripheral vision. And it hit him like a slap to the face. He had figured out Cry's secret. What Cry had been hiding this whole time.

**(A/N) This is another short chapter... i know i know... im a terrible person for not keeping promises. but im posting another one with it so get over it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Felix knew Cry's secret. Why he had always been so secret. He KNEW Cry's true identity. I, being the narrator of this story should probably tell you just Felix saw exactly. It was something so subtle but yet so obvious.

As Cry was walking by Felix saw a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye. Not well enough to notice any particular features, but enough to notice that Cry was wearing his towel around his chest rather than waist. While this is very strange for a guy, had it been under other circumstances Felix wouldn't have thought anything of it. But the fact of Cry's size, the mask, the overly cleanliness- which most guys don't have, and most of all the women's clothing. It all fit together like puzzle pieces. Cry was a girl. All of these little signs separately couldn't lead to this conclusion but put together there was nothing else it could be. Had Felix been in a normal state of mind after this realization he might have thought about the little things like the fact that some of the clothes may have still been Cheyenne's considering Cry was pan-sexual after all. But the the majority were most defiantly Cry's. Or that Cry obviously had a man's voice, so some sort of voice changer must have been used, explaining why Cry couldn't answer through the door if he... she did not have it with her. However, none of these things were going through Felix's head at the moment (though after his thoughts go back to normal I'm sure they will.) in fact the only thing going through his head was something along the lines of _Cry's a girl. Cry's a girl. Cry's a girl._ Almost like a chant, as if saying it over and over could change anything.

Felix turned off the stove then marched up to the door and knocked loudly, not angrily, but in his confused state he was very eager to get this over with. It took a moment for Cry to answer, probably putting on whatever contraption changes his/her/whatever it is voice, but soon he heard "Yes friend? Is everything okay? I'll be out in a moment." This was probably the moment for Felix to confess he knew but he couldn't get any words to leave his lips, so he just stood there staring at the until Cry eventually came out. Shock must have been clearly present on Felix's face because Cry suddenly asked "Felix?! What's wrong?"* Felix was still trying to say it, only managing to stutter. Eventually he was able to get out "Cry. Girl. Cry's a... girl"

This shocked Cry as much as it did Felix, not for the fact that Cry was a girl, obviously Cry knew she was, but for the fact the Felix knew. So they just stood there staring at each other, both unaware of each other, both in their own worlds of confusion. Suddenly, Felix came to his senses. He reached out and ripped Cry's mask off.


	7. Chapter 7

Felix reached out and ripped Cry's mask off.

Revealing a very stunning woman with short brown hair, dark blue eyes. She was wearing a microphone resembling thing, like what you always imagine bouncers outside of a club wearing. That had to be what changed her voice.

Felix was right. He was half hoping to be wrong... but he was right. Cry was a girl.

Cry walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the kitchen, pulling off the microphone as she went. She dug around in the cabinet for a moment then pulled out an unopened bottle of Jack Daniels. She looked at him, held up the bottle and said "Need a drink? Cos' I do." Her voice now sounded as a girl's should. Felix just nodded and walked over to the couch with Cry. They sat there in silence for a while, letting the alcohol sink in. After they were no longer sober they finally decided to talk about the matter at hand. "So..." Cry said "I guess I have to tell you now. My name is Liza. My brothers name was Ryan. He died in a car crash when he was 14, I was 12 at the time. We coming home from a family trip. He wasn't wearing his seat belt like he was supposed to, and another car hit us. He went flying through the front windshield, leaving me with a scar from the broken glass" She showed him a little scar above her eyebrow. "Ryan had been my hero. I admired him. To me he was the perfect big brother. He always played with me and was never mean. And he was like every teenage boy, he loved playing video games. He would let me watch him and help him with stuff. I was never a huge fan of them myself but it was fun when we were doing it together. He was like my best friend. When he died I was devastated, and some years later I created a YouTube channel. His online gamer name was always ChaoticMonki so that's what I went with. I made myself sound like a guy and I played games that he would play. I always enjoyed watching him play so I thought other people might too. Eventually I started enjoying it. I was excited to play and make the videos. But when people started wanted to see my face, I had to let them down. If I showed my face it would ruin the original point of the channel so I created this fake persona. I got guy clothes for when the LNC came over, though eventually they found out as well. I kept the clothes, just in case, and it still had a purpose I guess. It worked out when you came over, that thankfully, I already had shorter hair. But you may have heard about when someone stalked my moms facebook to find out what I looked like? Well he actually found a picture of my other brother, Alex, because he obviously wasn't expecting to see a girl so he assumed that Alex was me. So yeah that's the story behind the mysterious Cry."

They talked for a while after that, Felix just asking questions and eventually just making conversation. They had a few drinks so their talk became nonsense by the end of the night. Though neither of them could have expected what happened next.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry guys. I know it's been so long since I posted. I suffered a death in the family and I'm afraid I haven't really had a chance to write. I have the next chapter written out already so I will type it up as soon as i can. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Felix woke up in a bed that wasn't what he was supposed to be in. This was an actual bed not the futon. He opened his eyes to see he was in Cry's room, in Cry's bed, next to Cry, naked. She was still asleep, her bare shoulder peeking out of the covers. **

**'Oh nonononono what did I do?' He thought aloud**

**"Huh?" He heard Cry groggily say. As she came to her senses she had pretty much the same reaction. **

**The worst part to all of this was he was having issues remembering. He remembered her talking, then him asking questions, then them just talking, then they kissed. As he thought about it harder he could remember better. Felix had kissed her first but she had invited him into bed. He could slowly recount the images of them in bed. "Fuck!" He cried out. **

**Liza was obviously not having any memory issues as she started crying. Felix had to get a grip. "Liza, it's okay. We will figure this out." **

**She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Do you not remember what we did?"**

**"Yes of course I do. We just had to much to drink and we kissed, it turned into something more ,yes, but Cheyenne and Marzia will forgive us."**

**She shook her head. "No Felix. Not just that. We called them. We were drunk and we decided that we were just joking around at first but then we got serious about it. Everyone shipped us so we could be a perfect couple. And... And then we called them and we told them that" she could barely manage to choke out the last words through her tears. **

**This was part of the night Felix didn't remember. "What?" He said looking at her, about to cry himself. She just nodded. He jumped out of bed threw some clothes on and picked up Liza's landline. He tried dialing Marzia's phone but it rang twice and went to voicemail. She was hanging up on him. He gave her this number as an emergency line, so of course she would know it was him. "Dammit!" he screamed. He just started yelling and crying and screaming out every profanity he could think of. He wasn't angry at Liza. He initiated the first kiss. He was angry at himself. He started pulling at his hair, blocking out everything except his own misery; so it surprised him when he felt a gentle hand on his back. It was Liza's obviously. She was dressed now so his tantrum must have lasted longer than he thought. **

**"Cheyenne answered her phone" she said "She wants nothing to do with me. So be glad she spared you having to hear the words. I was still in the bed when I called her and I guess I cried myself back to sleep." She smiled softly, obviously fake, but she was trying to comfort Felix, as the tears ran down her face. He hugged her, unsure of what else to do. He needed comfort and he was sure she did too. They sat there like that for a while. Afraid to face reality, afraid to face the truth. **

(A/n) So that's it. The chapter you were waiting on. You probably saw that coming. You've seen all of it coming more than likely. But I'm trying here okay? So I want this one to go on for a little while. Then I might do a Bleach fan fiction... I have been wanting to do an anime fanfic so if you don't like it then sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N) Okay so instead if replying to each review separately I am just writing this. Also some people that commented were guests so I don't have the ability to reply directly to those. Anyways, for the people that asked if I would read their own fan fictions. I will. I haven't yet. But I will. And for anyone in the future that would like me to read and or review their stories just post a comment or send me a message.

For the person who said that it doesn't make since for Cry to be a girl. I know this. But with as many of these fan fictions out there I thought I would try to do something slightly different. I know that this HAS been done before but not nearly as much. And it is impossible for Cry to be a girl in our real world. However, this is a work of fiction in an alternate universe where there is the possibility for Cry to be a girl. So if you don't like what I did then don't read it.

And lastly, this is a thank you. I never expected anyone to read it or like it but people have. And I just wanted to say thank you. I truly enjoy writing these and now they have somewhere to go other than the trash when I am done. I will be making more stories but with school starting back soon I will not be able to post much. But I will try. Well thanks again and toodles


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not sure when the next chapter to this story will be. I am suffering major writers block. I started a new story from the anime 'Bleach' if you are interested go check it out. As soon as I come up with more ideas I will defiantly write a new chapter. But for now Cry's Secret is being temporarily discontinued. Sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

Marzia decided to visit Cheyenne to make sure that she knew everything that was going on. Plus, she couldn't stay in that house right now. All of Felix's stuff was there so she made a split-second decision and decided to take the soonest plane down to Florida. She made reservations to a hotel and started packing.

* * *

><p>Felix and Liza were barely speaking to each other. They had nothing to say. Neither of them were angry at one another but things were just too awkward right now. Sometimes, they could talk about nothing. Small chat that nobody really payed attention to. Both of them were depressed. Liza kept cleaning and refused to let herself not be busy but Felix on the other hand just sat in front of the TV and let stupid old reruns of <em>Full House<em> play. He wasn't really watching them, but it at least made it look like he was doing something while he was just sitting there sinking into his own pool of depressing thoughts. Why had this happened to him? He loved Marzia, loved her with all his heart. He loved Cry too, but not in that way. He thought that she was a guy for so long and he wasn't into dudes. Just because he suddenly turned into a girl doesn't mean that he would develop romantic feelings over night, and he was clearly drunk when he called her. Marzia had to know all that so why would she not even talk to him? Did that mean she would never forgive him? No. She had to. She couldn't give up on their relationship just because he made one drunk comment, and she didn't even know that they slept together. So why had she still not bothered to fucking call him. Maybe she was glad that he had done that though. Maybe that was the excuse she needed to leave him, maybe she had lied to him the whole time. But she couldn't have,... could she? Marzia wasn't like that. She didn't do things behind people's backs. She was too sweet. Unless that was a lie too.

Felix was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. Both him and Liza went over to answer it.

"Marzia"

"Cheyenne"

**(A/N) I think this was the shortest chapter I've ever written but I am still trying to think of ideas, but I know some of you have been waiting for this and I said that I didn't want to post a crap chapter, which this kind of is but at least I'm getting somewhere so be patient with me. I'm also working on another fanfiction too so it may become difficult to keep up with both. So both stories are gonna take a little more time between each chapter. Sorry. **


	13. Chapter 13

How long had they been talking... Hours maybe?

Marzia had come all this way so she had to at least be somewhat willing to listen, yet she wasn't having any of what Felix was telling her. He had just been apologizing and crying. And every time he gave her a chance to speak she just sat there.

So he just kept telling her how sorry he was, if she would ever forgive him, if he could have a second chance, etc.

"Felix." She said quietly "It's over. I've been staying with Cheyenne for two weeks so far. I originally came here to hear your side of the story. But... things have changed. For several reasons. The only reason I am here now is to give you that closure. And to explain why there can only be closure. When I got to Cheyenne's house we started talking about what we would say to you two. How we would say it and what our intentions were. But as we started talking we got more into the past of all of us. And it became apparent to both me and Cheyenne that Cry loves you. You may not of had romantic feelings towards her in the past but you now know that she is a girl, so you will love her back eventually, you may even love her right now. Because you two are perfect for each other. Maybe not when you thought she was a guy but things will definitely work out between you two more than it ever could have worked between us. I have always been second behind your fans. You are always busy making videos for them, and we hardly ever see each other anymore. Cry is already in a lot of your videos so it will make it much easier for you to spend time together. And I know you and her belong together, so as much as it hurts me, and you right now, I am doing the right thing in the end."

Felix was stunned. How could she say that? He would do anything for her. He would give up his YouTube channel if that's what she wanted. He didn't love Liza romantically. He loved Marzia. A whole new wave of tears flooded his eyes and he tried to be strong and hold them back but there were too many. He looked up at Marzia, she was crying too. How could she do this to him?

"Please, Marzia. Don't do this." Felix pleaded with her.

* * *

><p>Liza walked over to where Felix and Marzia were sitting. She had been giving them privacy but she couldn't take it anymore. How could Marzia break Felix's heart like that? Any girl would have been lucky to have him. So what if she loved him. Marzia couldn't force him to love Liza back. Liza had never liked Marzia, not just because of the fact the she was Pewdie's girlfriend but she had always been possessive. But now she could just drop him after she held him up so high.<p>

Liza released all of her anger as she hit Marzia.

Marzia squealed but didn't hit back. Liza wasn't looking for a fight but she sure as hell wasn't gonna let Marzia do this to Felix.

"Get out" Liza said as calmly as she could. "Now."

Both Marzia and Felix looked up at Liza. Marzia simply nodded and stood up to leave.

Felix just kept crying. "No, Marzia. Don't leave me." But she was already gone.


End file.
